


Chloe (You're The One I Want)

by pirateunderapineapple



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, It's just cute, Soft!Beca, beca writes a song for chloe, bechloe - Freeform, i dont know, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateunderapineapple/pseuds/pirateunderapineapple
Summary: Beca writes a song for Chloe but she's nervous to tell her. It's just Bechloe fluff, enjoy.Inspired by the song "Chloe (You're The One I Want)" by Emblem3.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Chloe (You're The One I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to one of my "Daily Mix" playlists on Spotify when suddenly this song came on. It was like the gods sent it to me and they wanted me to make a fanfic. So I did.
> 
> I'm not an English speaker so I'm warning you beforehand, you might see some mistakes over there. They're all mine:) You might want to listen to the song, or check the lyrics, before reading this just so you'll be able to understand some references. I wouldn't say it's something I'd listen to, not my taste, but whatever. It was the title that made me do it.
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy!

Do you think she'll like it?"

"Is there anything you've made that she doesn't like? Especially those moans I hear every-"

"Okay, Amy! Point taken. We have very thin walls. We'll have to do something about it."

"Yes we do. But maybe you should have Chloe listen to your song first because if she doesn't like it and she breaks up with you then-"

"Amy! Not helping! I'm already nervous enough as it is, I don't need this." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. But I really don't see why you're worrying so much. She'll love it, just like she loves you."

They both stare at each other for a couple of seconds,

"Let's not ever talk about this again."

"You have my word, shortstack."

~

Beca Mitchell, a name you'll probably see in many "Top something" playlists, including "Top Songs of the Decade". Ever since Beca signed her contract with DJ Khaled, her whole life has changed. To the better, that is.

Not only has she become a famous singer and producer- let's not forget that's what she's wanted to do since the beginning- she also has a girlfriend now. Yes, Beca "Your sweat smells like cinnamon" Mitchell has a girlfriend and she's, none other than, Chloe Beale. It might have taken them some time - _cough_ five years _cough_ \- but they have finally found their way back to each other, just like it was always supposed to happen.

Trying to explain how it all happened would probably be pointless since all of them - Bellas included- like to say a different story. Let's just say that Amy's version includes Beca fighting a crocodile to protect Chloe while Stacy's version of the story has something to do with skinny-dipping. No-one wants to know what Lilly is saying. What really matters is that they "finally realized their toners couldn't fit in their jeans anymore", as Amy so daintily put it once.

Now, half a year has passed since they confessed their feelings to each other and they're all living happily in their apartment in New York. _All_ meaning Beca , Chloe and Fat Amy. The fact that Beca is famous now doesn't mean she'll stop having her two best friends - _"We all know I'm your real bestie and Chloe is just your sidechick Beca, stop denying it."_ \- as roommates. Or that she'd leave New York City that Chloe loves so much. Yep, definitely whipped. Of course, after hers and Chloe's relationship status changed to "something more than friends, maybe" , having Amy as a roommate has been a pain in the ass- even more than the usual. Let's just say it's pretty difficult to do _certain activities_ with Fat Amy snoring in the next room.

But, back to the present. Beca recently did a collaboration- she’s actually producing the entire album- with a, not so famous, group called _Emblem3_. She doesn't do any of the singing in the song - she was too nervous to do so- but she produced the whole thing.

Now, why would Beca Mitchell be nervous to sing a song when she has released so many hits in the past? It's because of the song itself and, moreover, because of its title and lyrics. The song's name? _"Chloe ( You're the one that I want)"_. She couldn't of course put all of her heart into it, since it had to be catchy and fit in with all the other songs in the band's album. But, there are some lyrics that are meant for _her Chloe_ , like _"Just keep that smile on, you're flashing"_ , and she knows Chloe will understand.

The problem is, she hasn't mentioned anything to Chloe about it and she is feeling like she's going to explode from all the nervousness. She knows Chloe will like it, just like Fat Amy said, she loves everything that Beca makes. From lazy mixes to pass the time to morning pancakes because _" You've mentioned that you like taking your breakfast in bed, so..."_

The reason why Beca is right now sitting on their shared (!) bed, bouncing her leg like a maniac, is because she's not good with feelings. She's never been, everyone knows that. And when it comes to Chloe it's even more difficult to express her feelings because they come _so easy_ to her, it’s terrifying. They're strong, they're exciting and the love she feels for Chloe, _her girlfriend_ , is the most real thing she's ever felt.

So, at this moment, she's waiting for Chloe to come home after she texted her something along the lines of _"hurry up sunshine, I have a surprise for you"_ \- they've picked many nicknames for each other, with the most popular being _raincloud_ and _sunshine_ because _duh_.

Speaking of her sunshine, Beca hears the characteristic sound of a key unlocking a door and her nerves pick back up as she takes a long - and very much needed- breath and makes her way outside the bedroom.

"Hey baby. Welcome home." _Home_. Oh how Beca loves saying that word. And how she wishes she'll be able to say it for the rest of her life. But, of course, those are private thoughts. She wouldn't dare voice them out loud.

"Hey sweetie! I've missed you. Come here." That's their routine. Beca, or Chloe this time, comes back home to the other waiting for her. They're not clingy or anything, it's just their thing. Besides, that's how they've always been, just Beca and Chloe. No "butterflies in my stomach" or new, strange-but definitely wanted- feelings will ever change that. So, just like every time, they share their welcome-back kiss.

"Come on, say it."

"Say what?" Chloe acts confused but, Beca can see through it all.

"Chlo, you've been home for more than ten seconds and still haven't mentioned anything about my surprise for you. I know you're dying inside."

Chloe exhales in relief. "I know! This is a record for me. Now, what's my surprise? Is it a new mix? Tell me, tell me."

"Whoa. Easy there, tiger! And, no, it's not a new mix this time." _This time_ because Beca has the habit of surprising Chloe with a new mix almost every day. She can't help it, she loves seeing Chloe wearing that radiating smile and nodding her head to the music Beca made for her.

“Then what is it? Come on, Becs! I’ve been waiting two hours for this. My professor was giving me deadly looks throughout the entire lecture because I wasn’t paying attention. And you know how much I like this guy, he’s-”

“He’s the male version of myself because he acts grumpy all the time but secretly smiles whenever you ask him questions. Yeah, I know.”

“Exactly. So now, spill.”

“Okay, let’s sit down first.” Beca takes Chloe by the hand- she has started initiating physical contact after so many months of dating each other- and leads her to the two seater couch they own. She doesn’t leave her hand after sitting down and instead starts playing with Chloe’s fingers.

“Your father isn’t visiting, right?”

“What? No. He’s with the stepmonster at some ski resort, I think.” Despite Beca having kind of improved her relationship with her father- Chloe helped with that- she hasn’t broken the habit of calling his wife “stepmonster”. Some things never change.

“Oh, okay then. You got me worried for a sec.”

“Um, no. Don’t be. It’s not a bad thing. It wouldn’t be a surprise if it were, right?” A somewhat awkward laugh leaves her lips as she stares at the floor. Chloe lifts her hand, the one Beca is not playing with, and gently touches her girlfriend’s cheek as she’s trying to make eye contact with her. She’s noticed that, looking into her eyes, calms Beca down whenever she is nervous. Chloe doesn’t really understand why but, as long as it helps, she’s fine with it. She doesn’t mind looking into Beca’s eyes, too. That deep blue is mesmerizing.

“Hey, look at me. I know that look. Don’t be embarrassed, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Beca smiles at that.

“I know. I could have given you a bag of potato chips and you’d still be thrilled.”

“Well, as long as it comes from you… I’ll love it. Because I love _you._ ” That’s the thing with Chloe. She tells Beca she loves her at least three times a day and that even before they started dating. It’s just easier for her, Beca guesses, because of how affectionate she generally is with the people around her. Add this to the list of things Beca _loves_ about Chloe. And that’s a long list.

Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand, probably to draw strength from it, before she speaks,

“I’ve been working on a song- No, it’s not for my album. You know you would have listened to it before I did if it were.” She says as she sees Chloe’s eyes perk up at the mention of a new song. She continues,

“ I’ve been producing for a band, they’re called _Emblem3_ \- I know, don’t laugh. Anyway, they seem promising, even with that hideous name. So, I actually co-wrote a song with them, or more like, changed some of the lyrics. It’s still the typical boyband song but I’ve left my mark in it.”

“Becs, that’s great! When can I listen to it? What’s its title?”

“Yeah, about that. It’s called _Chloe ( You’re the One I Want)._ ” She says as she looks into Chloe’s eyes, trying to catch her reaction.

“You wrote a song for me?”

“I mean…kind of? The band’s song writer wrote most of the lyrics. I just made some adjustments to- to show you how much I care about you, I guess.” Chloe was staring at her for what felt like forever and, when she was about to open her mouth and start making excuses, she felt lips crushing into hers.

After many pleasant seconds had passed, Chloe pulled back and rested her forehead on Beca’s, staring into her eyes.

“I love you” she said and, though it sounded like every other time she has said, now it held a different meaning. It was somewhat promising. Reassuring. Which was what Beca needed to voice her thoughts out loud,

“ I love you too.” The smile that started growing on Chloe’s face after she realized what Beca had just said calmed the latter’s fast-beating heart down and made her confident enough to say it again,

“I love you. And I’m sorry for not saying it often. Or ever, for that matter. But I do. I really, _really_ do.” Chloe kissed her again, or tried to, since they were both smiling so much that it wasn't the easiest task. When she pulled back, she asked,

“ So, will I ever listen to this song? Otherwise I’ll start thinking it was all a lie to trick me into bed with you.” Beca blushed at this which was no surprise to anyone, really. Sex related talks always made Beca’s face match Chloe’s hair.

“Right, yeah. Let me just…” She said as she stood up and went into their bedroom to retrieve her phone, which she had left on the nightstand. When she came back she saw Chloe sitting back on the couch, a wine bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

“Are we celebrating something?” Beca asked, chuckling as she settled down next to Chloe once more, phone now in hand.

“Just our happiness. Isn’t that a reason to celebrate?” Beca gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips before answering,

“Of course it is.”

Once Chloe finished pouring wine on their glasses and gave one to Beca- not before stealing another kiss- Beca put on the song for them to listen to.

~

“So? What do you think?”

“You think my sister turns everyone on?” Beca stared at Chloe,

“That’s all you have to say? No _Baby you’re so talented, second best after Dixie Chicks_?”

“ I mean, _Beca_ , if you really think that my sister is hotter than me then…” Chloe tried to keep a straight face but she couldn’t help bursting into laughter after she saw the terrified look growing on Beca’s face.

“Oh. My. _God!_ You are _the worst!_ I take it back, I don’t love you, I actually hate you right now.”

“No you don’t.” Beca acted offended, pointedly avoiding eye contact because she knew she would lose this game if she gave in to Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe, knowing how stubborn her girlfriend could be, decided to change tactics. She took Beca’s glass from her hand, put it on the table along with hers, and then settled on Beca’s lap.

“You don’t hate me. You love me. You said it yourself.” She whispered as she was playing with Beca’s baby hairs on the back of her neck.

“Did I? I don’t recall saying anything.” Beca whispered back, hands settling on Chloe’s hips and face lifting just an inch so she could _finally_ look Chloe in the eyes.

“How about I remind you, huh?” Chloe said before closing the distance between them and kissing Beca with everything she had.

~

Things were getting heated and, as Beca was about to take Chloe’s bra off- shirt long before discarded- they heard the front door open as Fat Amy entered the apartment the three of them shared.

“Hello there, lesbian roomates. Beca, I’m assuming Chloe liked your song?” Fat Amy said as she made her way to the kitchen, acting like she hadn’t just interrupted- and not for the first time- their make-out session.

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, her whole body shaking from laughter.

“One peaceful evening is what I’m asking for, is that too much?”

“Come on, Beca, stop whining. You know you love me.” Fat Amy said, not even looking at their direction.

Beca was staring into Chloe’s eyes as she replied,

“Yeah. I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. Did you like it at all? Any kind of feedback would be appreciated! If you wanna chat you can find my on instagram at "http.gayshit" (what a surprising username, huh?) 
> 
> Anyways, I love you awesome nerds!


End file.
